A Cage of Gold
by zoireaokisefan
Summary: Kaname Kuran falls in love with Zero a mere servant. Story discusses their struggle to be together. M.Preg latter. I suck at summaries D: read prologue please
1. Chapter 1

This story contains Male Pregnancy , because it is necessary for the story plot.

Zero is quite a bit out of character since he is all shy and cute.

English isn't my mother tongue so there is possibility of many grammatical mistakes further in story.

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Prologue**

This story revolves around Zero, who is son of shizuka Kiryu a mere servant at Kuran Castle. Zero is 16 years old and a school student. He comes to help his mother in the Kuran castle, whenever work load is more than enough.

Kuran family's only son Kaname Kuran is coming back from America, after completing his higher education. Now Kaname has to choose a wife for himself according to the Kuran family's tradition as he is 22 year old.

His mother wants him to Marry Yuki, her best friend's daughter. Yuki's family is very powerful and rich.

His father wants him to marry Hanabusa Aido, son of a business partner. While his uncle Rido wants him to marry his Son Senri or daughter Ruka.

Kaname can choose both male and female as his would be wife, because Kuran's have an ability to impregnant other males as well.

A Ball is arranged in the Kuran Castle in order to let all the nobles get together and let Kaname choose his wife. On the night of Ball Kaname meets silver haired boy in the castle and falls in love with him. Zero on the other hand is too innocent to realize anything.

Story further tells about how Kaname gets his family's accord to marry Zero. His whole family goes against his decision and try their best to not to let young couple get together.

When Kaname and Zero get married, Yuki and Hanabusa play sick games against Zero and succeed in separating Kaname and Zero.

Will they ever get back together? Will their love life prosper? Story is much better (: so do tell me should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Guys every event in the story will take place slowly and eventually. I don't want to rush things because it makes writing even more difficult and wipes out the real plot, so please bear with me (:

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Chapter one:**

"Please I beg of you, please!"

"I am sorry! But my lady I simply cannot do what you ask of me, it is against principles of my loyalty to my Sire"

"Your sire has all he needs, and I am not taking both of them with me, please! Do not let him know that there were two, jut tell him it was one. I need a reason to live for and it's my only hope. Please don't take away what little is left for me, if you took away both of them I'll end my life right here and you will be the one responsible for all the consequences you might face on his hands. But if you let me go with one of them, I swear to God and I give you my word, no one shall know of this occurrence and I'll leave without a single visible trace Doctor."

"Mom, hello Mom?"

"…"

"Mom, I am getting late for school, Mom are you alright?" a pale slander hand moved to jerk a woman deeply lost in her thoughts, unaware of her surroundings and desperate calls for her attention from her only son in the kitchen.

"Huh, Zero oh my, I am so sorry I didn't notice you standing here or calling me, I am sorry honey, what is it?" Shizuka asked sheepishly, she was so engraved in her thought that she didn't even notice her son's presence around her. she now knew that she has to answer question after question, 'oh dear Lord help me in this one.'

"Mom what's wrong? Are you alright? Did you over work yourself? Are they making you do extra work? Mom please you don't have to stress yourself for my sake, I can take care of myself now, and you know I am sixteen." Zero spoke, there was feeling of guilt in his voice as if he is the one responsible for his mother's condition. Lately he has been noticing his mother spacing out a lot, which concerned him to the roots. His mother was always lost in thoughts of her own and she was never like this to begin with. She has been working like a blind horse to meet both ends. She was a maid in Kuran castle. Few months ago she had lost her job due to her sickness in a firm she was working in and they had to starve until she got a new job at Kuran castle with the help of a neighborhood woman, who was also working in the Castle.

Servants at the castle were friendly and Kurans were paying them enough for easy earning of bread and butter, yet it wasn't sufficient for Zero's tuitions, bills and other expanses. Therefore, his mother was working extra hours in the castle, because more you work more you get paid.

Zero never liked the idea of his mother's working as a maid in the castle. A lady as elegant and as beautiful as his mother deserves so much better than this. Yet life is unfair and always tends to give more to those who don't deserve even a miniature part of what they get. Zero hated those aristocrats, whether Kurans or any others like them, they were all the same manipulative, unfair, swollen with pride, selfish and self-centered. They hated poor and lower class. They treated them like dirt under their shoes. He had asked his mother to stop working in Kuran castle right after he had once seen how they treated her and how they made all the servants working there work more than what they paid them and he loathed them, he despised all of the Rich leeches.

"Zero I am fine, very much fine actually, don't stress yourself over me honey" she assured him with a dazzling smile of her. Shizuka indeed was a beautiful lady with her beautiful cherry blossom colored, pink eyes, whitish silver hair, tall and slender body and graceful manner of hers.

"Mom how am I supposed not to stress myself over your health, I am very much worried about you. You are the only one I have got Mom, please I don't want to lose you." Tears filled Zero's beautiful lilac eyes and he was on the verge of shedding tears very soon.

"Awhh, you will never lose me dearest, I promise that and I assure you I am perfectly fine stop worrying alright, here give me a hug so I can fix your breakfast for you afterwards." She drew Zero In a warm embrace and they bother sat embracing each other for few minutes. "Better?" she asked kindly after straightening out and looking into her son's eyes.

"Yes" Zero beamed and sat straight on his chair. His mother smiled and left to fix breakfast for him.

"Zero sweetheart I won't be home late tonight, young master is coming back after six years of completing his education in America and there is going to be a grand party at the castle this week, so we are to work late as there will be many guests from all of the royal families and we must attend to their needs." She informed Zero. She didn't like to leave Zero alone by himself but such opportunity at castle means more payment and more payment meant easy payments of billing and tuition for her son.

"More work? They need to give you a break seriously. Mom actually I am not doing anything tonight or any night of the week, so how would you like if I go with you and help you out there?" Zero asked. He wanted to help his mother every way possible. He had helped her before on few occasions, but his mother always insisted that he need to focus on his studies and she can handle everything on her own.

"NO, as I have said many a times earlier that you don't need to come and help me in the castle, its better this way, if you stay away from Nobles or Aristocrats" she ordered nonchalantly. She dreaded her past and she knew past clings to you like sticky substance and haunts you like ghosts. She dreaded the fate, because life was never fair to her and she feared her son might have to face what she had to endure in her past life. She wouldn't let that happen even if it takes her life.

"Mom, please let me help. I have nothing to do at home anyway, I'll help you plus we'll get to spend time together" Zero insisted.

"Zero" she sighed. "You never know when to give up do you? Well alright, but you'll go with me on the Ball night, this way nobody will pay attention to you and you'll get to help me as well." She smiled. "But promise me something"

"Anything mom"

"Promise me, you won't leave castle kitchen at any cost and will not go into the Ball room."

"Fine with me" he shrugged

"Good, now finish your breakfast, we are already very late." She placed his breakfast on the table.

* * *

Breakfast was ready and every food item was placed very presentably on the dining table of the Kuran castle. Lady Juri was already sitting on the table with her husband Haruka and Rido Kuran Haruka's brother. They were waiting for Ruka and Senri, Rido's children.

Everything about the castle was graceful from its dining room to individual bed rooms and every nook and corner of the castle. Every part of the castle reflected pure elegance and fine taste of the inhabitants of the castle. Expansive furniture and décor adding more to the grace of the place.

Ruka and Senri entered the dining room, where their other family members were waiting for their arrival. Their chairs were already drown by the butlers to help them sit and they took their seats silently.

"Good morning father, uncle, Aunt Juri" Ruka greeted. Her speaking style overflowing with pure elegance and mannerism. She sat gracefully in her seat. On the other hand Senri was silent; it was in his nature to keep silence all the time. His face was more or less expressionless. They all started to eat.

"Today Yuki and her mother will be here, I am just so excited. My son is coming back after such a long time and not only that my best friend is coming along with her beautiful daughter." Juri said excitedly. She was feeling very happy not only her son is coming back, but he'll choose his would be wife in the coming Grand Ball. Finally she'll have Yuki as her daughter in law, they continued to eat after small talk.

After finishing breakfast they left dining room one by one. They were now walking towards living room of the castle. It was a custom of the Kuran family to have tea together in their grand dining room while sitting in the comfort of the cozy place.

"Aunt Juri I'll be right there, I have something very important to take care of at first." Ruka informed and excused herself. Her aunt only nodded and smiled at her in assurance that it was alright to go.

* * *

Ruka walked into the great hallway of the Castle, fully carpeted and decorated with expansive ornaments. She walked with light and soft steps towards the Castle kitchen. When she entered there was great hustle and bustle in the kitchen. Everyone was wearing smudge expressions on their faces. Cooks were being ordered by the head butlers and all other servants were helping with cutting all the food stuff.

"Excuse me, is Shizuka san here?" Ruka asked a servant who was standing near the kitchen door.

"ahh, my lady pardon my lack of attentiveness, yes Shizuka san is here my lady, please wait here I'll bring her here for you"

Ruka nodded and thanked the woman, who hurriedly moved from her standing position and making her way very swiftly in the packed place went to Shizuka, who was cutting vegetables on the other side of the Kitchen counters.

" Shizuka San Lady Ruka is here to see you"

"I see, please excuse me" Shizuka wiped her hands with the towel and walked towards Ruka, who by now was standing outside the kitchen waiting for her. "My Lady wanted to see me?" Shizuka bowed her head to show her respect and in the manner of greeting.

"Shizuka san, I….I just wanted to know.. Well, how is Zero's condition now, last time when he came along with you, he had a high fever. I was just worried about him." Ruka blushed and inquired about Shizua's son's health. Ruka had always liked Zero since the very first time she had seen him. Shizuka and her son was description of pure elegance. Both of them acted in very fine manner, they behaved like aristocrats in Ruka's opinion and Zero was finest of all the noble youth especially boys she had came across in her short span of life.

"My Lady, thank you for your concern, Zero is very well now. He has started his school once again. I am very obliged to your concern" Shizuka informed very politely.

"That's very pleasing to hear, I better get going now. Aunt Juri is waiting for me. Please resume with what you have been doing earlier on." Ruka excused herself and went to where her family was sitting and enjoying family time for the time being. Shizuka saw her retreating figure in the hallways and smiled. She must refrain Zero from visiting castle more often, otherwise there will be problems for herself and her son.

* * *

A limo was parked right in front of castle's main great oak wood Dark Brown painted door. Haruka and Juri were standing there hand in hand. Juri's face was bright with overflowing happiness. Her son is here, Kaname Kuran is here.

Door to the limousine was opened by one of the butlers and a tall slender and very charming figure appeared from the inside of the Limousine. Kaname was wearing very formal clothes befitted to his ceremonial personality. His russet eyes fixing their gaze on two figures standing in front of him. A beautiful smile graced his lips as he walked very swiftly and with elegant steps towards his parents.

"Kaname, oh dear I have missed you so much" Juri exclaimed and threw her arms around her son to hold him in an embrace of welcome.

"Mother" Kanme returned her affectionate action with his own embrace. They finally broke the embrace and he moved towards his father, who nodded at him. "Welcome back son" his father welcomed him. They all moved inside the castle with Serien walking silently behind them.

* * *

Night was extremely peaceful. Moon was shining brightly and everything was basking in its glow. Zero was sitting in his room near the window looking at moon. His mother had called him and told him to lock all the doors as she was bound to come home late.

In his solitude his thought wandering every second to his mother and her fear of Wealthy leeches. He never exactly understood why his mother doesn't trust nobles and why she always asks him to stay as much away from them as possible? He despised Kurans and other nobles no wonder, but he never in fact understood why his mother was so afraid of them?

"Perhaps it has something to do with mum's past, I better ask mum, hopefully she'll enlighten me with her words" he mumbled. Once again his attention turned to the moon and magnificent night. Zero wasn't a loner but he enjoyed solitude, it gave him more time and space to think about life and their miseries. He sat there by the window looking into nothingness and admiring they beauty of night. Soon he'll feel sleep engulfing him and will drift into the land of dreams.

* * *

Kaname stood in the balcony adjacent to his room. He was admiring how beautiful night looked. It was very peaceful in Japan unlike America; back in there he was always busy and barely spared any time for himself to enjoy peace and calm nature offered to man. He sighed and looked at the vast sky filled with bright stars offering a sight of peace and calm to the viewers. Kaname loved Japan it was his homeland, but he despised his family and their self-conscious traditions.

When he had arrived at the castle he was made to sit with whole family and all the friends, who had come to greet him and now there was going to be an official Kuran Ball. In which he'll have to dance with so many girls he doesn't even know, perhaps it won't be that awful experience, but still it was something he seriously despised. Not only the dance but he also was being made to choose a wife for himself from all of those girls and of course boys in addition to that. How he was suppose to spend his entire life with someone he doesn't even know and to top it up doesn't even like.

"Perhaps I'll find someone interesting in the Ball, let's see Kaname what life has in store for you huh" he was self talking in the peaceful moments of his solitude.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who are reading, reviewing and following this story.**

**lots of love for reviewers, you guys are all awesome **

**Unmei no Kaze**

**Ben4kevin**

**Dream-catching. Mizuki**

**Chaos **

**Irmina**

**pirplepinkmagic**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Morning was beautiful, sun was rising from east and its pale rays illuminating roofs of shabby houses. Drops of dew dancing on the green leaves of trees covering a vast are of the housing colony, inhabited mostly by working class. Clouds few darker in color and few with a lighter tone were being pushed aside by wind blowing into the vast vacuum of horizon.

Zero moved sluggishly with heavy steps, echoing in the stairway. Descending the stairs separating lower half of the house from upper story, where his room situated in., he moved to the kitchen to the left of the entrance of the house.

yawning, he sat on the chair of the dining table, which had only three chairs and round white table. He saw his mother working on his breakfast, her back facing him.

"Good Morning mum" groggily he voiced his greeting.

"Good Morning darling" ever beautiful smile of his mother was present on her stunning face as usual. Around Zero she was always like this, smiling and keeping her composure level high.

"I didn't notice you coming back last night, I must be very tired. How did your day go, mum?" he had a habit of asking questions about his mother's working day, perhaps his considerate nature towards his mother had made him like this, because he never was like this to begin with.

Shizuka turned with a plate of cheesy cinnamon toast, with fruit smoothie in a tray in her hands. This was Zero's favorite breakfast and his mother rarely cooked it for him, as it required more time in preparation and they were always in a hurry at this time of the day.

"My day was very good, young master is finally back and the excitement is on its zenith in castle. Everyone is very happy and the Ball, which I was talking about the other day, is to take place tomorrow. Today I'll go to the castle a bit late, fortunately, I'll have enough time to do laundry, and I guess it's already been a week since the last time I did laundry. I must be getting old." Shizuka smiled and wagged her head side to side very gracefully, keeping her chin at a high level.

Zero always wondered how his mother acted so very noble? Was it that she was brought up by someone working in the Manors or Castles? It was awkwardly strange, because his mother defiantly wasn't daughter of some Noble.

"That's great, I actually missed you last night, it was very lonely, it always gets this way." He smiled sheepishly.

"I am very well aware of that honey, and I am awfully sorry for causing you trouble."

"No mum, you never cause me trouble and you don't need to think about it that way." He insisted. He was very well aware of that, it was he for whom his mother was working so hard and he always felt guilty in this aspect.

"ohh, this reminds me of something. Yesterday Lady Ruka came to see me in the castle, she was very considerate about your health, and she inquired if you were doing alright now. I must say she is very generous?"

Hearing this, a blush crept on Zero's face and he almost chocked on the food, which by now was half in his mouth and half out. Zero always despised Aristocrats no wonder, but Ruka was an exception. He still remembers the first time he met her in Kuran castle, six months ago. She was wearing a russet colored long sleeves dress, which suited her slender figure.

She was different; always acted different, to him she was like a single red rose in the bouquet of all white roses, standing apart. He never hated her, because whenever, he went to castle to help his mother, she'd always come to him and chat for minutes unless seen by Juri Kuran, the witch he despised the most. He was always eager to say that Ruka was a very pleasant company indeed.

"I see, well mum I am getting late, I have to go and its tomorrow then, the Ball I mean?" he was feeling awkward and blush on his cheeks wasn't helping either.

"Yes, indeed it is"

"Alright then, I'll go there right after school tomorrow." He hurriedly kissed his mother on the cheek and left the kitchen to get ready for his school.

* * *

Clouds were covering face of the vast blue and sun was playing hide and seek. Weather was very pleasant, according to the likening of Kaname. He was currently sitting in the rose garden of his mother. Lady Juri was very fond of roses and she had roses of every kind, not only from Japan but also across the world. She had an extreme zeal for roses and it overwhelmed all her hobbies.

Kaname saw Ruka making her way towards him in the garden. Kaname liked Ruka, she was always reserved around him and he never caught a glimpse of clinginess in her. She only spoke, when addressed to and never bothered to interfere in anyone's personal affairs. She was a very pleasing company and time always passed in a fiery fast pace, whenever she was around, but again Kaname never liked her as the way his uncle wanted him to. His uncle wanted him to marry Ruka, and Kaname felt horrible by this. Cousin marriages weren't frowned upon in the Kuran family; it was welcomed and very much appreciated in their blood line.

"Ruka, it's good to see you, please have a seat." Kaname currently was sitting on a wooden bench placed under a Sakura tree in the rose garden of his mother. He loved this place it offered him solace at any time he needed it.

"Thank you and I am very please to state, that it is good to have you back here." She smiled a genuine smile. She liked Kaname, he was very different, unlike all the boys in her noble family, who were proud and very dominative.

"I am please to know that, well what brings you here. If I am not wrong, you rarely visit me when I am alone."

"I wanted to talk about something important Kaname and I thought it's the best time and place." She looked into his russet eyes. Kaname nodded and passed her a smile.

"I see, what is it then?"

"As you already know that tomorrow is official Kuran Ball, I am very glad, that you'll choose your life partner tomorrow night, but there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked politely.

"I want you to" she paused. She wasn't sure how to say this, but this was her last chance. "Well Kaname I like you, very much like you, but merely as a cousin or brother, I have never considered you something more than that, but that's not the only point. Father wants me to be there in the Ball as you already know, but I want to ask a favor of you."

"Anything for you Ruka, just ask away." He assured her.

"Please don't choose me as your would be wife, I already like someone else." She turned her gaze to her lap, she was afraid that Kaname might be very angry with her, because she was sure that no other girl was a match for him but herself. They already had sometimes talked about this issue and Kaname always preferred her over all the noble girls around him.

Kaname held her hand and in his one and placed his other hand gently to top it, he wanted to assure her that everything was alright, because he had already sensed how uncomfortable she was feeling while being with him.

"I already know about your feelings towards me Ruka. You never acted like other girls around me and to be very honest, I appreciate your straight forwardness. I want to assure you that no one, not even I will be a hindrance in your way, to let you be one with your love." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in assurance. Ruka's lifted her head a soft smile graced her pink lips. She nodded in relief.

"Thank you Kaname, thank you so much."

They both sat there enjoying peace and calm of the garden. They talked about all the events, which took place while Kaname was away in America. They were always like this, carefree and at peace whenever around each other.

* * *

"You brainless, good for nothing servant, you spoiled my new dress. I have no idea why Aunty has servants like you to serve us here, when there are way better servants out there. Take your ugly face away from my sight, you bloody peasant and never dare to show me your face again."

"Awh, Yuki dear what is wrong?" Saya Kato, Yuki's mother asked in a worried tone. She was very well aware of her daughter's temper. Yuki wasn't a calm sort of person; she was very aggressive when it came to her favorite thing and objects. Saya knew this poor servant was in trouble for some reason now, but she didn't know why, because she had just entered the room after finishing her tea with Juri and other noble women in the Kuran living room.

"Mother, this woman here has spoiled my new dress. I am very much annoyed at her; does she even know how expansive this dress is?" she once again turned to the poor servant. "Its worth is much more than your whole life earnings, you fool" she spat at woman.

"You may leave now" Saya dismissed the servant, who was now in tears. The Woman just nodded and hurriedly excused herself. With a sigh Saya stepped forward towards where her daughter sat on her comfortable bed in her room of Kuran castle and sat next to her.

"Yuki you must behave yourself, we are not at our own house at the moment. Have you forgotten why we are here? We are here to make sure Kaname only chooses you to be his wife and you are sitting here worrying over a petty dress and that Ruka Kuran is sitting with Kaname and enjoying his company to its best. You should be there sitting with him, not her." Yuki's mother was very much disappointed in her. Her daughter sometimes acted very hopeless.

"I know mother but this dress was my favorite dress." Yuki pouted.

"I'll take you to Paris for shopping after this Ball is over with, but please try to behave yourself in front of everyone. Juri is insistent to make you her daughter in law and I don't want her to change her mind seeing you behave like this."

"Mother please, Kaname is bound to choose me, who else do you think is capable of being his wife? I am the one and only and trust me mother, he is never going to choose anyone over me, not even that Ruka. I am the most beautiful and most elegant person here" Yuki said proudly.

"I know honey, I know." Her mother smiled and they both went on their own business.

* * *

Next day Zero was hurriedly packing his belongings as school finished, today was the Ball day at castle and he was to help his mother in the Kuran kitchen. He hurriedly stood on his feet and was about to go when someone called his name.

"Zero you are leaving already?"

"Sayori, yeah I have to go earlier today, there is a Ball at the castle, I suppose you know that right? And I am supposed to help mum tonight." He explained to her. Sayori is his childhood friend and her mother also works in Kuran castle. Therefore both of them got along well.

"I see, well good luck and say hello to Miss Shizuka."

"I shall thanks Sayori. I'll see ya" he ran through the school corridors and exited the school. Roads were clear of all sort of traffic, 'luck is with me today' Zero thought and continued to pace towards his house.

He was going to take a shower and change in something comfortable, and then he was supposing to make his way towards the castle. His growling stomach was telling him that it needs food and he was happy that he doesn't have to worry, because his mother always leaves lunch for him at home.

After a while he reached home and went straight for the shower. After his shower and changing in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt he went to his kitchen and opened the fridge. There was his lunch, he hurriedly put it in oven and after it was ready to eat, he wolfed it down his stomach. It was already past five and Ball was supposed to start at eight. He locked all the doors and started to pace towards the Kuran castle.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the readers and those who are reviewing, adding this story to their follow and fave lists.**

**Special thanks to my amazing regular reviewers, who are extremely awesome. **

**Dream-catching-Mizuki**

**Chaos**

**Ben4kevin**

**Irmina**

**Hellwitch **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Chapter 3:**

Sun was setting and dark was engulfing every part of the horizon slowly. Zephyr was bellowing gently and rustling of broken leaves was the only sound on the street leading to Kuran castle. Zero was only few paces away from the castle and could see many expansive cars entering the Castle, through its gigantic iron gate.

He made his way inside the castle, which was illuminated by several colors of lights. Zero snorted on the lavish life style of Kurans. These Aristocrats seriously need to value what they have.

Zero hurriedly made his way inside the castle; it took him fifteen minutes just to cross vast lawns and pathway leading towards the Castle. When he entered the Castle's unending doorway, he could see many nobles and stuck ups as he put them, walking here and there and flashing pure excitement on their faces.

Zero's attention span moved from many figures in front of him to a certain figure descending carpeted stairs of the castle, very gently and in a graceful manner. Ruka Kuran. She was wearing a full length beautiful cream colored high necked gown, short fitted sleeves covering her shoulders only. Alencon laces, adding to its grace. Her hair was tied in a bun and only few curled strands were left out to give her already beautiful face more delicacy. She looked amazingly stunning and right behind her Zero saw a girl he had never seen in the castle before.

Girl was descending stairs right behind Ruka. Her face was arrogant brand, her dress was very revealing. She was wearing a pink long floral gown, revealing her neck line and cleavage very deep. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in ponytail, giving her oval face a stupid look. She was wearing deep red lipstick, (seriously?)

Ruka saw Zero standing there right in front of stairs, looking at her in wonderment. She blushed and smiled at him, which was returned in very soft manner. She was on the last step when someone from behind pushed her and she lost her footing. She knew it very well who she was, Yuki.

Zero saw Ruka lose her footing and he hurriedly rushed towards stairs to catch her. He extended his arms and Ruka dropped right in between them. He stood there holding her, while she was clutching his arms strongly to maintain her balance and not to take both of them down. They stood there for few seconds, when a strong hand held Ruka's arm and snatched her away from Zero's hold. Zero saw in bewilderment.

"Ruka, are you alright?" a blond guy, wearing a white tuxedo asked, holding her near to his chest. Ruka hesitantly took a step back and saw into blonds eyes. she nodded.

"Hanabusa Aido" Ruka stammered.

"You look stunning Ruka." He held her delicate hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently on the back and Ruka flushed. "Shall we head to the Ball room, Lady Ruka?" Ruka nodded while smiling a dazzling smile. Hanabusa held her hand and they both started to walk towards the Ball room.

Ruka looked over her shoulder to see Zero standing there, with smile on his lips. She smiled at him in a way, as if she was saying "Thank you!" When Hanabusa saw Ruka looking behind not very gracefully, he turned his head over his shoulder and saw silver haired boy looking towards them, who hurriedly averted his gaze from the couple. Hanabusa narrowed his eyes and sent a hateful look towards Zero, who seeing this hurriedly made his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey wait, why you caught her?" An arrogant voice asked him, while he was making his way to kitchen. Zero looked back and saw, very same girl who had pushed Ruka from behind her while descending stairs. He narrowed his eyes and gave a very cold look to the petite girl.

"Answer me, you peasant." Yuki growled. Who the hell is this guy to ignore her?

"I am not bound to answer your questions, now if you'll excuse me miss, I have things to take care of" saying this Zero left the stunned girl behind him.

* * *

Zero spotted his mother in the kitchen, talking to the head chef Miss Shizune, about something. He made his way towards his mother. His mother smiled and greeted him. He greeted Miss Shizune and they all went to pour expansive red wine into the glasses. They hurriedly finished it all.

"Zero honey, I'll be right back, I have something important to take care of."

"Alright mum, I'll wait for you."

"Don't leave the kitchen unless I return, alright?"

"Yes boss" Zero smiled and winked. Shizuka smiled back and went to now waiting Shizune . Zero saw his mother going out and continued with his next task, to Place glasses in trays and hand them over to the butlers.

* * *

Ball room was decorated very beautifully. Everything from drapes to side table covers, carpets to crystal chandeliers illuminating the Ball room was magnificent. Every individual was dressed in expansive attires. just about everyone was present there in the Ball room and only one being waited for was none other than Kaname Kuran.

Lady Juri was talking to Saya and Yuki. She was informing them that how she had talked to Kaname about not to choose any other bride but Yuki. She also told them, how her husband wants him to choose Hanabusa Aido, only son and heir of Aido family, multibillionaire noble family of Japan.

Finally the most awaited person, Kaname Kuran entered the Ball room, walking with graceful calculated steps. Kaname was wearing black Brioni tuxedo. All the eyes were fixed on him. he was the center of everyone's attention. For few minutes as he made his way inside the ball room there was no sound but few gasps from noble women and dreamy girls. This was the most awaited event of decade. Many nobles had waited for this event to introduce their daughters to Kaname and finally tonight their long waiting will come to an end.

Kaname made his way towards his mother, who was smiling at her son and squeezing Yuki's hand, which she had been holding all this time. Finally she'll introduce Yuki to Kaname and she was sure that Kaname was going to choose her, because last night she had a brief discussion on this topic, with his father and Kanme himself and she had made sure, that he chooses none other but her dear Yuki.

"Ahh, Kaname darling look at you, you look absolutely striking." Saya spoke. Her daughter was very lucky that such a handsome lad was going to be her life partner. People would kill to have his hand for their daughters, he has everything looks, wealth, status and foremost, he is well educated and well behaved.

"Thank you Lady Saya." Kaname smiled at her and Saya blushed.

"Kaname, look who is here." Lady Juri interrupted. She was dying to introduce Yuki to him. She was certain that with her looks and mannerism, Yuki would win his heart in no time.

"Here this is Yuki Chan" Juri introduced Yuki to him.

"I am very please to meet you Lady Yuki, I have heard much about you and I must say you look stunning in this dress." Kaname complimented her.

Yuki flushed, she had never thought even in her dreams that such a handsome man would be her husband. "Thank you" she flushed even more as Kanams smiled at her.

"Both of you must enjoy yourselves alone, please feel free to take Yuki with you" Saya prompted them to go and have their time alone. Kaname extended his hand and Yuki took it. They both walked hand in hand in the room. Many jealous looks and angry faces, eyeing Yuki who was smirking in delight. 'Burn bitches he belongs to me' she inwardly laughed at girls around her.

* * *

"Everyone, it's time for Ball dance to start and after that, we'll be serving refreshments, so all of the irrelevant people here, please leave the Kitchen immediately" head butler ordered. Only chefs stood there while everyone else made their way outside the kitchen.

Zero stood there stunned, his mother had strongly prohibited him from wandering into the castle alone all by himself. What he was suppose to do?

"Zero, you to" came the head butler's voice. Zero was in very good terms with head butler. He was a very amiable old man, who always greeted him with affection.

"But mother told me not to move from here, unless she is here."

"Well Zero rules are rules, beside you can always play the flute in the grand gardens." He flashed a smile and handed over Zero a flute. He loved to hear Zero play flute, he was very good at it. Whenever Zero visited them here, he would make sure to hand him a flute and ask him to play it for him.

"Thanks, but mother?"

"Don't worry Zero Kun, I'll tell her you are in the garden. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. Night outside is very beautiful."

Sighing Zero walked out of the kitchen. No one was around to be seen. All of the Kuran family members were in Ball room and servants had gone back to their quarters, it's not always that servants get free time for themselves, even if it is mere few minutes break.

Zero made his way outside the Castle towards Rose garden of the. He knew it was prohibited to step inside The Rose garden, but tonight no one was around to see him. He walked on the golf-grassed garden ground. Moon was shining very brightly and stars adding to the beauty of night. Wind blowing not very gently and branches of trees dancing along with its every move. He sat on the grass and looked towards the shining light of the Ball room. It looked beautiful, a sight to be lights of different colors were adding to its sheen.

Zero inhaled a deep breath and held the flute head butler had given him. he didn't know what else to do so he started to play it. It was very pleasing here in the open and cool breeze was adding more to the charm of magical night. From here Zero could see couples dancing inside the Ball room through vast and immensely large glass windows of the Ball room. He had heard that it was the most beautiful ball room in entire Japan. 'Well rumors do it justice' Zero thought and continued to play the flute.

* * *

Kaname had to dance with different girls at the ball, he had tried very solemnly to shun a few, but their fathers were insistent that, he must dance with their daughters. Last person he danced with was Yuki and after that dance he was sure, that he'll choose any bride for himself but her. She was very clingy and very clumsy and foremost behaved in very unladylike manner. She was cracking lame jokes while dancing with him and Kaname lost all of his interest in the Ball. He wanted to just leave and go directly to somewhere open to breathe in open air.

Odor of perfumes and faces laced with heavy make were giving him nuisance and to top it all, now he was forced to discuss upcoming album of Akira Yoshi by his uncle with Akira himself. Akira is a noble and a very famous song writer. He bases his song on the life events of his friends and people he knows in his inner circle. A song on your life event by him, is promise to scandalize your life till the end, so it's a better way out to not to be in his good books, or you'll suffer a scandalized life unless death comes to you and scoop you in her arms.

Kaname excused himself after what seemed like years of discussing music, he feigned to have a call and made his way outside the Ball room towards the rose garden. Finally he could breath in fresh air and enjoy peaceful night in solitude.

While he was strolling towards his mother's rose garden, his ears caught a very sweet melody. It was like someone was playing flute in the rose garden. He walked with feline steps as not to disturb the person playing the sweet melody and enjoy it as long as he can. He came to halt when his eyes caught a sight of silver hair and back of a sitting boy and he was the one playing flute. He stood there listening to the melody and made no move. But boy seemed to notice his presence. he stopped playing and stood up from where he sat.

Kaname wanted to listen more, he wanted him to play more, it was the most beautiful tone he had ever heard in his entire life. So he made a move and spoke.

"Don't stop, it was a very…" his voice stuck in his throat, when the boy spun on his heels to face him. Boy's silver hair strands moving side by side with the flow of wind, his lilac eyes looking like deep lakes of enchanting beauty, his pale skin glowing in the moon and dim orange light of lamps in the garden. The expression of amazement adoring his face and slightly opened lips of his making him irresistible for Kaname.

"BEAUTIFUL, very beautiful" Kaname breathed out , word came out of his mouth unintentionally and it made him happy that they did.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who are reading, following and faving this story.**

**Thanks and lots of loves for my awesome Reviewers, you guys are the best.**

**Unemi no Kaze**

**Wintereve1**

**Itsrandom**

**Chaos**

**Babyangelholic**

**Capitalstories**

**Irmina**

**Ben4kevin**

**Dream-catchin-Mizuki**

**Hellwitch**

**hglovesDm-LHlovesjm**

**xoxo**

**chyap **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Beautiful, very beautiful." Words came out of his mouth without being noticed and he was so lost into the trance, that he couldn't bother. He was happy, very happy and satisfied that those words made their way out of his mouth.

For Kaname world came to a halt. Everything froze in its place. For the time being there was no other sound, but rhythmic pounding of their hearts and perfect rhythm of their breathing. His heart was beating like a drum and every fiber of his being was screaming in amazement. He wanted to step forward, even if it's just one step of a distance between them, he wanted to cross it and touch that flawless figure before him.

'Kaname take a hold of yourself, you are thinking like a love struck Romeo.' He thought and halted his movement. Beauty before him was still in awe and didn't move away from his place of standing. He has to think something, anything or this beauty, this enchanting magnificence will fly away. He shook his head; this situation was silly, even sillier than aunt Anko's old jokes, which never pleased him. But sight before him was something which not only pleased him, but was giving him an urge to look more and more. He was thinking like hero of those romantic novels, who think and act like philosophers, whether they are well-educated or just a weavers.

He cleared his throat and boy before him turned his gaze over him once again, who had turned his eyes down by the intensity of Kaname's gaze and awful expression of awe minutes ago.

"You are not a noble; I suppose you are someone who works here. If that is the case, do not you know that, it is not allowed for the commoners to step inside this garden?" finally Kaname was backing to his noble self. Yes act noble, act descent no matter what Is the situation.

Zero's jaw clenched. This noble what the hell does he think he is? I just sat here I didn't steal or ruined anything and now I must answer him and mother say politeness is the best strategy.

"I,,,,I know that very well Sire, but,,,I" he didn't know what to say, of course it was his fault to step into this garden and he certainly has broken Castle rules and there must be a punishment for him for acting in such a reckless manner. Zero fidgeted and shifted his weight from one leg to another, what am I suppose to do now? He stood poised looking sideways. He was very well aware of the noble's gaze on him, he felt like his eyes were piercing through his skin. Then he spoke.

"Are you going to punish me?" Zero wasn't sure what must befall upon him, but he was ready. He wouldn't run, his mother didn't teach him to run from his mistakes. He must embrace his mistake and get ready for the punishment.

"As a matter of fact I am." Kaname answered. He was very much pleased with the way boy was behaving in front of him. The boy was looking even cuter, while fidgeting and shifting his gaze downwards.

Zero's head shot up. Now he is doomed. If his mother got a hint of his punishment, she would never allow him to come and help her ever again, or worse maybe this noble is going to sack his mother of her job. No he can't let this happen, his mother has worked very hard to gain this position into the Castle's Kitchen and he can't let it all fall down, just because of his stupid and rash action.

"Please I am ready for any punishment, but don't sack my mother of her job. It is my fault that, I entered this garden and punishment must be downed on me not my mother." Zero pleaded. He was very well aware of Castle rules. It was in rules that if a servant was to break a rule, he or she must be sacked of their job and to increase his dilemma this noble was defiantly someone sadist or stuck up.

"I see. So your mother works here." Kaname was dancing on the inside. This is perfect, now he totally knew what to do and his plan was perfect. "Well I can't promise that, but there is one condition you'll have to fulfill, if you want to save your mother's job." Kaname was heart fully enjoying the change of expression on the pretty face and how those eyes were looking gorgeous streaming with moist.

"W,,,What young master?" Zero spoke hesitantly. He'd do anything to save his mother's job, anything it takes.

"Dance with me" the music beats coming from Ball room were enough for Kaname to encourage him and ask the boy to dance. Perfect melody was being played in the Ball room and could easily be heard here in the rose garden and he wanted to enjoy this night with this utterly beautiful being in front of him.

"Whaa,,, What?" Zero chocked. Here he was expecting some cruel treatment and this man was asking for a dance? But why?

"Shall we dance?" Kaname asked and with that he reached out and grabbed boy's hand, holding it softly and very tenderly, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He didn't move his gaze from beauty's face and saw how erotically beautiful he looked while blushing.

"I,,I can't. No I simply can not dance with you." Zero wasn't sure what this man was trying to do and he just kissed his hand? His mother had always told him to avoid nobles and now he knew how right she was. He can't dance with this noble, if his mother saw him dancing with a noble; she'll never forgive him, never.

"It's not a request it is your punishment and if you don't want to, then perhaps I'll go and fire your mother. Well that is easy, isn't it?" Kaname was very amused by boy's reaction, the more he was spending time with him, the more surprising boy was getting and he just didn't want to end it now, not yet for the least.

"No, please don't. I'll dance with you" Zero bequeathed, he was on no ground to protest.

"Very well then" Kaname brought Zero's hand the one he was holding to his shoulder and placed his own right hand on his lower back and held Zero's right hand in his left. Music was dim, but was enough to enjoy and dance with its perfect rhythm. Kaname fixed his eyes on the blushing boy and held him closer, so close that he was afraid their faces will touch in the next moment. Boy averted his gaze sideways and Kaname chuckled at the cuteness before him.

"What is your good name?" Kaname needed to ask him everything he could, because he wasn't going to leave this guy alone from now on. He saw how boy looked back at him, but didn't meet his eyes. They were moving very slowly in the moonlight and under the touch of zephyr.

"Z,,,Zero Kiryu" Zero stammered. He was feeling awfully awkward. He was dancing with a guy a guy for God sake.

"Kaname Kuran" Kaname smiled, although he knew boy can't see him smiling, but he couldn't help it. He now knows his name, he knows his name. oh this night is so perfect.

"I know about young master."

"oh, really? And do you know how beautiful you look while basking in moonlight and blushing like this." Kaname couldn't help it. He wanted to tell this beauty, that what sort of enchanted impression he was imposing on him.

Zero blushed even more, he was never complimented by a guy before in his life and this noble was telling him how beautiful he looks and complimenting him like its nothing, weird noble. Zero didn't say anything and kept silence. How worse this night could get? Before he was done pondering he heard sound of a click and a flash dazed his eyes.

Kaname was so lost in the moment that he didn't notice someone behind them and the flash of a camera flashed and he hurriedly brought Zero to his chest. Who struggled to escape, but Kaname held him firmly and buried his face in his chest. He couldn't let press see Zero, he has to do something hurriedly.

"My, My Kaname there is a Ball going on in the Castle, just for your sake and you are here dancing with a peasant. Don't tell me he is your secret lover, I doubt aunt Juri would hear this and shall still let you live in the Castle."

"Danzo, you should know when to shut your big mouth." Kaname was still not facing the man; he was too busy to cover Zero from his camera.

Man pouted and spoke. "Ne, Kaname let me have a look at him, I wouldn't tell anyone, plus am not the only one, whole press is waiting outside this garden for you, but they don't know you are here and I am very sure after seeing me enter here, they will follow."

"Make sure you don't scandalize my life with that stupid picture you took just now, or I'll make sure to take your yellow press down by dawn." Kaname warned, held Zero's hand firmly and started to run.

Zero was too occupied with his fear of getting caught and of course by his mother, that he just followed Kaname without looking back. Kaname hated Danzo, he always takes pictures of the family members and publish scandalize news on the nobles. Such a cheap reporter he is. They both ran towards the stable of Kuran castle.

"Where are we going?" Zero finally asked, while running with Kaname.

"To the stable"

"Why?"

"Because they are after us"

"Who?"

"The press"

"Why?"

Kaname turned abruptly and clamped his lips on Zero's, he had to because he was asking too many questions.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the reviewers who have been reviewing and encouraging me to write more. you guys are awesome (: **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

Chapter 5:

Zero jerked free himself from strong hold of Kaname. He backed off and wiped his lips with the back of his palm. His violet eyes were burning with anger and pure vehemence. He was in state of surprise and it wasn't a good one. His anger piled up inside him and he yelled at now smirking Kaname.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you even a noble?" Zero was smoldering in anger, his blood was boiling inside of him and he wanted to hit that dimwit of a noble.

"Kissing you because you were talking too much." Kaname commented amused of the frustrated face Zero was making. This pretty thing was actually something special. Beautiful, tall and feisty, what a fine mixture he is.

"Jeez, you don't go on kissing people just because they talk a bit too much, forget it you are hopeless, I am going anyway." Zero wanted to shoot this rich brat; he wanted to use all his might to bash him, tackle him down and reshape his pretty face with his punches. His first kiss was stolen and to make it worse, it was stolen by an aristocrat.

"You cannot leave just yet, there is press out there waiting for us, you have to stay." Kaname ordered with harsh tone. There was no way in hell; he was going to put his reputation on stake and of course not of Zero as well. Besides he wasn't finished with Zero yet.

"I do not care; I seriously do not give a damn about you and your reputation. You gave me my punishment I accepted it, now for God sake stay away from me." Zero snapped. He was already on the verge of exploding with anger. He was keeping his composure with a great difficulty.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, so you can't leave." Kaname tried to reason, how he loved arguing with this pretty little thing. Kaname was chuckling at every response Zero was giving him. With every response he would knit his eyebrows together, his lips would twitch and his nose would wrinkle.

"I am done sire. I do not care about your punishment anymore. I am leaving." With that Zero made his way back to where they had come running from. He was so done with this stupidity. He has to leave before his mother finds out what he had been doing in her absence. Anger subdued inside of him after all yelling and arguing, but still he was flared up over what Kuran had done to him, it was unforgivable and very unbecoming to top it.

Kaname's smile faded and a scowl took its place on his face. No one had ever talked to him that way; he wasn't used to listen to a NO. How could Zero say no to him? But again he can't be angry with someone as beautiful as Zero, but what he can do to make him stay even a tad bit longer. "Well that's your choice then; you can leave tonight but do not think I'll let you go for good. You are coming back to me, _sweetheart_." Kaname gave more emphasis to the last part, Zero froze in his place and turned to see smirking Kaname.

"Why would I? I have no intentions of facing you ever again in my life." Zero snapped again. Oh how deeply he hated this rich bastard.

"Well you owe me." Kaname said nonchalantly.

"What, How?"

"If I hadn't made a run back then, whole press would have circled you and you'd have been the top headline of tomorrow's newspapers."

"woho, no you did that to save your own Damn face, stop blackmailing me. I do not owe you a damn favor." Zero said as coldly as he could manage right now.

Kaname raised a brow and for a brief period of time he stood there looking at Zero with a cold expression on his face. He looked like as if he was in deep thought. Then he spoke. "So it's a date then?"

"What the hell? Are you deaf or what?"

"So where do you want me to come pick you up? I suppose not your house, since you seem scared of your mother." Kaname teased.

"GO TO HELL" Zero yelled and strolled away. He had no more time to waste because he could clearly see that this man wasn't paying heed to whatever he was saying and arguing with him was futile in Zero's opinion.

Kaname saw Zero's retreating figure with a smile on his face, but didn't move to stop him. He had a perfect plan for his date with Zero and he was bound to take Zero with him no matter how much beauty protested. He waited until Zero disappeared from his view and then he dialed Serien's number. After finishing his call with Serien he moved to the other side of the stable, from where there was a secret passage which leads to the backdoor of the ballroom. He was using this route to avoid journalists waiting for him outside the Rose garden.

* * *

Zero made his way out of the garden very cautiously; he didn't want to get caught by the press. He sneaked out of the Rose garden very carefully and as he was about to enter the Castle to look for his mother, he bumped into someone.

"Oh my, dear are you alright?"

"Mum?" Zero looked towards the figure and it was his mother. He sighed in relieve.

"Zero dearest what are you doing out here?" Shizuka asked politely. She had looked around for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. She was worried about her only child.

"Mum, could we please just go home and talk there. Its,,,its just I am really tired." Zero requested. No he was not tired of all the work he had done throughout the day, but tired of what he had gone through during the past hour. He just wanted to go away far away from this place and never come back.

"Zero honey, are you alright?" Shizuka asked in a fret. Zero was acting strange and she didn't know why.

"Mum please, let's go back home. I really want to sleep." Zero insisted. He didn't want to tell his mother about the encounter with rich bastard.

"Alright then let's leave." Shizuka smiled. She had already done her part into the kitchen and head chef had given her the opportunity to go home earlier tonight. They both walked outside to the castle gates.

* * *

Lady Juri was very disturbed at the moment; her face was reddish in anger. Reason of her anger was her only son Kaname. People were asking for him and he wasn't present into the Ballroom, although the whole ball arrangement was done for him. She was very worried about Yuki, she had seen her sitting all alone into the corner. Juri was looking frantically here and there in search of her son, where he could be at this time? She sighed in relieve, when she saw Kaname back into the room. She hurriedly paced towards him and stood right next to him with a furious look on her face.

"Kaname Kuran, where have you been? Do you even realize how many people have been asking about you?" Juri inquired and informed at the same time. She had been telling fibs all the time during the Ball and she hated it how she had to cover for her son and even husband sometimes.

"Pardon my absence and insolence mother, but I had an important call and after that I met someone, I realized who was very special." Kaname smiled and held his mother's delicate hand with caution. He was very happy at the moment and nothing would ruin his absolutely bright mood.

"I see, but darling you should go to Yuki, my lovely daughter in law is sitting all alone by herself, she needs your company as she is your would be wife." Juri smiled and beckoned with her head towards Yuki, who was sitting with puffy cheeks and glaring at people for no apparent reason.

Kaname nodded "certainly mother." Kaname moved towards Yuki with a scowl on his face. Yes nothing can ruin his mood, but this girl in front of him. He wanted to tell his mother about Zero, but few thing and decisions are meant to wait and he'll surely wait for the right moment and time to declare anything about himself and Zero. He sluggishly moved and reached beside Yuki, who seeing him coming towards her, jumped very ungracefully from her seat and cling to his arm. Kaname barely hushed an approaching sigh and smiled a fake smile at her. He prayed silently someone would come and save him from this creature whatever it is.

* * *

Every moment from firstly seeing that rich lad to the dance and finally to the kiss, was swirling around in Zero's brain like a film. He was currently laying in his bed tossing his sheets and legs here and there. He was unable to look outside the window tonight, because nothing could bring solace to him, not tonight.

His hand unconsciously was moving towards his lips again and again and he hated it, yes he did. His first kiss was stolen and an aristocrat is after him now. What he is supposed to do now? He growled in pure frustration and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his face with his palms a bit hardly and cursed. 'God Damn it, I hated it, hated, yes hated' he thought and fell back on his bed once again.

"What if he comes to pick me up tomorrow? What if mum sees him? No, no this can't be happening" he wagged his head frantically. "Perhaps I am over thinking; he wouldn't come pick me up, never. He was just playing around and wasting sometime, yes that is how it is." Zero assured himself. He was just worried about his mother.

He closed his eyes forcefully and tried to sleep, well yeah that is all he can do. Whatever comes tomorrow comes tomorrow, but right now he needs sleep a sound sleep. He covered his face with his blanket and eventually lulled to sleep.

* * *

"Zero, Zero" a voice yelled his name. Currently Zero was standing outside of his school building into the school grounds with Sayori. They were talking about some school project they were bound to do together. But when someone called his name out, he turned around and saw Skakibara running towards him.

"What is it? And why are you yelling my name?" Zero asked. He hated cheery brunette, whenever he called his name out loud. They were in the same basketball team.

"Well I was going to ask, are you coming for one on one after school today?"

"Sure, I am free anyway." Zero shrugged.

"Ohh, alright and hey someone was asking people about you, when I heard them using your name I told them I'll send you to them. They are waiting for you outside the school entrance." Skakibara informed.

"About me?" Zero asked in disbelieve, who would ask about him? He only knew Sayori or Skakibara and they both were here. He shrugged and walked to check for whoever it was waiting for him outside the school. He bid his goodbye and ran through the grounds and in few minutes he reached the school gate.

There stood a slender figure and many girls were circling him and taking his pictures. Zero rolled his eyes, Damn these celebrities and continued to look for the person who had been looking for him, but there was none. "Huh, did Skakibara lie? He wouldn't, but then who is it waiting for me?" Zero murmured to himself.

"Zero" Sayori's voice attained his attention and he turned to see her running towards him, she stopped near him to catch a breath.

"Hey calm down Sayori, what's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, you forgot your textbook." Sayori gave him a well covered textbook and smiled.

"ahh, Thanks Sayori I totally forgot it, thanks again." He smiled at her, but his smile faded, when he a pair of string arms encircled his waste and he yelped in surprise and turned to see who it was. "What the.." his voice got stuck in his vocal cord and his eyes widened in surprise.

"YOU, what the hell are you doing here?" he spurted and tried to free himself from strong grip.

"What love, have you forgotten we have a **DATE** tonight?" Kaname asked wearing a smile. He had made Seiren to get to him all the information about the silver haired boy, about everything, his house address and everything else.

"Nonsense, No we don't have anything, just leave me alone and release your hold on me." Zero shouted. He was beyond angry, Damn this rich bastard.

"Certainly we do, darling." Kaname moved his attention to now blushing Sayori, who had been present there during the whole conversation between him and Zero. "If you'll excuse us miss, my gorgeous would be wife has an important date with me and we are already getting late." Sayori blushed even more and without a word turned to now blushing and fuming Zero.

"Good luck Zero" Sayori patted him on his shoulder and made a run. Zero blushed even more (if possible) and turned to Kaname. "You, how dare you call me your wife, hell leave me alone you bastard." Zero yelled and brought a fist up to punch Kaname, but his fist was held in stout hold and Kaname pressed his lips on the back of his fist.

"Leave you, that is impossible beloved. Now if you don't want to humiliate yourself even more in front of those girls, keep silence and go with me." Kaname gestured towards the girls on his back who had all been looking at them with wonderment in their eyes and even few were glaring at Zero. Zero ducked his head; he was feeling shame and humiliation. He sighed and glared at Kaname, who just smiled in return.

"Shall we?" Kaname asked with a smirk on his lips, ohh sweet victory.

Zero didn't answer and started to walk, not looking at the girls, who were giggling and whispering, while he passed them to go to the school gate. Kaname just followed him happily.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who are following and still bothering to read this. Huge thanks to my reviewers, you guys are the best. Thank you so much for your continues support (: **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Ruka was sitting in her room reading her favorite book, dark brown, severe and thick fabricated curtains drawn shut, yellowish light bulb and lamps enlightening the murky room. Her room was well decorated and grand, having everything a girl could ask for.

She was currently sitting in a leather settee and had her legs tucked under the weight of her torso. Someone knocked on her room's double sided door, closing her book and placing it on a side table to her right side, she answered. "Come in please." she allowed whoever was on the other side of the door and door opened.

"Ruka." Hanabusa Aido made his way inside Ruka's room with graceful movements. He sauntered towards her chair and stood by her left side. He looked down at her sitting figure, a soft smile gracing his lips, reaching to their corners. The smile was returned by Ruka, with a dark hue of reddish blush on her soft cheeks.

"Sire Hanabusa Aido" Ruka stood from her seat and her delicate hand was taken in a corpulent one. Hanabusa kissed the delicate hand gently; placing it on his cheek he closed his eyes, as if basking in its warmth. Ruka blushed even more and untangled her hand from Aido's.

"It is a pleasant surprise, Sire Hanabusa." She stated.

Hanbusa Aido was a pleasing company; he surely knew how to treat a woman right and Ruka respected him. Ruka is very well aware of how much in love with her Aido Hanabusa is. "I had to come see you, Beautiful. Besides I have an important thing to ask. If you may allow me" Hanabusa explained to Luka and bowed.

"Anything." she smiled back.

"Ruka," he paused and looked into her beautiful eyes, his own shimmery with moist, he hurriedly held her hand, yet once again and continued." Do you love me? Please I need you to Know that you,,,,You mean so much to me and I-I want you to be mine. Ruka I love you, I love you more than anyone would ever do." Hanabusa confessed sincerely, his tone was submissive and true. There was earnestness in his voice and nothing fallacious.

Ruka's eyes softened and her smile started to fade. Yes she liked Aido, he was a gentleman but,,,,

"I,,,,I" Ruka had no idea what to say, she wanted to tell Aido that, she likes him as friend but she doesn't love him. she turned her head away, she couldn't bring herself to see in those deep concerned eyes.

"What can I do to make you fall in love with me? Ruka please I...I can't live without you."

"Hanabusa please I need time, I am not sure how to explain this but..." she hesitated.

"Is it because of that silver haired boy? I saw how you were so comfortable in his embrace, how you leaned into his touch. Ruka do you love him?" his face changed from soft one to a hardened one. He has been waiting for this girl his entire life and he is not going to give up on her this easily. He'll do anything to make her his and his only.

"I...I L..." Ruka snatched her hand away from Aido and turned around. Yes she loves Zero; she has been in love with him ever since the first time they met. At first she had thought it was just a crush but later on, her innocent little crush turned into a strong adoration and ardent feelings of love and attraction. She had gone through the time as in peeking and sneaking away from her room, just to have a look at the boy, to the time she had cried and shed silent tears of sorrow and hopelessness.

She was very finely aware of the fact that, her father would never let her be together with Zero, but God helps those who help themselves, she had adopted the motto and was stiff necked, that she would get her father's consent over her relationship. She lowered her eyes, when two strong slender fingers held her chin in between them very carefully and raised her face upwards, her eyes met electric blue which seemed to be in shock.

"It's him, why? Ruka can't you see, God he can't give you anything, he can't make you happy, he is not a match for you my love, we are meant to be together." Hanabusa spoke a tone of guidance and fondness.

"I...I can't help it, it's not you who choose whom you are falling in love with, it's your heart and my heart desires him." once again she looked away, this time tears cascaded on her cheeks. "I am sorry" she started to cry.

Hanabusa held her closer to him and soothing her, he never wanted to make her sad. "It is not your fault. I am the one who should be sorry." he held her even closer in a possessive way and spoke in sotto voce. His mind working on plans and traps on how to chastise and trap that silver mouse and gain love of Ruka for himself only.

* * *

Zero walked silently and beside him, walking with a wide grin on his face was Kaname. Zero couldn't believe he had to give up on struggling, just for the sake of saving his face in school society; otherwise a label of Gay would have been attached to him.

"Zero"

Zero didn't answer and continued to walk. No he is not going to listen to this stupid Rich, good for nothing's rambling.

"Zero"

Again, Zero didn't answer and continued to walk, only to be grabbed by his arm and to be jerked backwards. His eyes widened in shock. The grip on his forearm was extremely tight and quite painful. He flinched in pain and turned his head to see a very angry Kuran glaring at him. Zero returned the glare Kuran was targeting him with and jerked his arm free of his hold.

"What the hell? You fucking sadist." Mother always says never swear it's unbecoming, but Zero couldn't help and yelled on top of his lungs. This man was freaking him out already and they were yet to leave the school.

"I have been calling your name since we left the school gate and you were ignoring me" Kaname said imperturbably.

"I am not supposed to listen to whatever you have to say." Zero hissed.

"You are! Yes you are love. Now please get in the car so we can leave." Kaname gestured towards a black sports car parked in front of school gates. Zero narrowed his eyes and glared at Kanme.

"No!"

"Why not?" Kaname asked in surprise.

"I don't trust you" Zero blurted out. He just wanted to annoy this Rich bastard to his limits, so he would leave him alone for good.

"Why would not you trust your would be husband?" Kaname asked inoffensively. Oh the fake innocence. Zero once again glared at him and his nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Stop it."

"Stop what Love?"

"That"

"That what, Darling"

Zero turned around and pointed a finger towards Kaname and poked his strong chest with every word. "Calling.(poke) Me. (poke)Your. (Poke) Wife. (Poke) Darling (poke) or love (poke)"

Kaname chuckled inwardly at cuteness and hurriedly grabbed the hand that had been poking him and kissed each knuckle tenderly while he spoke to Zero. "I (Kiss) wont (kiss) so (kiss) don't (kiss) bother (kiss) Love (and final kiss to back of Zero's palm)

Zero tried to jerk free his hand but his struggle was to no avail. Kaname smirked and ushered him towards his Car.

"I said I am not getting in your car, if you want to spend your time 'that badly' with me, you'll have to follow me. That's it"

"Its fine with me, I just want to spend time with my feisty wife" Kaname winked. Zero blushed and strolled away. Damn the Kuran's for giving birth to this bastard.

They walked silently, turn after turn and then turn again. Kaname wondered, where were they actually going? He had planned the date beforehand in an Italian restaurant and had already reserved the table for the two of them, but now here he was walking in eerie silence and going where, he had no idea. He cleared his throat and chuckled when Zero tensed. He was facing Zero's back since he was supposed to follow him.

" Love where are we going?"

Zero ignored the 'Love' and of course the question also and continued his walk. Like hell he'll answer to this leech.

"Ignoring me? How mean love, if you'll continue to ignore me, how are we suppose to make babies?"

Alright that's it, no holding back. Zero turned around and launched a fist on Kaname, which sadly was caught in strong grip and he was jerked forward in a strong chest, just to be hugged tightly.

"What the hell? There are pedestrians walking around you moron, leave me the hell alone, stop embarrassing me in front of strangers." Zero snarled.

"Only if you won't ignore me anymore love." God Kaname was enjoying this, even more that the rollercoaster ride; he had for the first time in his life with uncle Ibiki, who passed out right after leaving the amusement park and went in a long slumber, perhaps a week or two.

"Fine, just stop holding me like this in public, its mortifying." Zero retorted.

Kaname straightened out and freed Zero. Zero glared and continued to walk again. After few more minutes of walking, they stooped in front of a Ramen Shop.

"What is this?" Kaname asked curiously. The place they were standing in front of was shabby and worn out. He had never been to such a place before, let alone eating at such a place.

"Can't you see? It's a Ramen shop." Zero answered angrily. Zero was pretty much amused to see Kaname's expression; he was looking like as if he is going to pass out soon. Bless the spoiling.

"Ramen shop? There is no way I am going to eat at such untidy and shabby place." Kaname said angrily.

"Your choice then, good bye." That was easy, Zero thought.

"Wait, let's eat" Kaname grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him back.

Zero glared, God damn it! When he had thought he was free, this leech decided to eat in here. He growled and beckoned Kaname to follow him. This was regular place to eat Ramen for Zero, in his point of view, this place sell the best Ramen of Japan.

They entered the shop and there on the counter was a beautiful blond girl and an old man to her right. They both looked up and welcomed them. Zero peeked from the corner of his eye, to see Kaname's expression and seeing Kaname made him happy to no end. He was looking horrid, scared and was- rubbing his eyes? Zero wanted to roll on the floor, but controlled, he loved these reactions from Kaname. 'Welcome to the life of peasants bastard' He thought and made a bee line for the stool, placed next to the counter and made himself comfortable.

"Are we supposed to sit here and eat?" Kaname asked gesturing towards wood stools, which had no cushion or soft material to cover the settee.

"Yes, now please hurry up I am hungry." Zero was dancing on the inside, oh the nerve. Zero's eyes wandered towards the Ramen shop owners, who were looking at the surprised boy amusedly and chuckling at his actions and faces he was making.

Kaname inhaled a deep breath, through which he thought, perhaps he has inhaled uncountable number of germs into his lungs and is defiantly going to die of some serious disease later on. But right now Zero mattered, so he moved and sat next to Zero, who by now was ordering Ramen for himself and Kaname.

They sat there mutely, Zero just tapping his fingers on the counter and Kaname fearing a painful death. Their order was placed in front of them and Zero started to uncover his food. Kaname just sat there looking towards Zero and sighed.

"What?" Zero snarled.

"I …I can't eat this." Kaname explained.

"Well if you can't handle the food which middle or lower class eats. How you assume, you'll handle a wife coming from the actual roots of middle class?" Zero whispered, oh the WIN.

Kaname sighed and started to struggle with his ramen pack. He couldn't break the seal; it was folded and folded and folded again. Zero saw this and chuckled; he placed his chopsticks on the wooden counter.

"Here let me help. You have to do it like this, break the seal, twist it give a pull and remove. See it was easy. Here eat it, it's tasty."

Kaname watched intently how Zero was doing the unpacking so easily, his eyes focused from those slender fingers to those thin pink lips, which Zero bit nor more than a second ago and darted towards the smile which spread latter on those lips.

"Beautiful." Kaname spoke and sighed dramatically.

"What?" Zero glared.

"Nothing I said Thank you."

"Ahh, alright."

They finished eating, Zero eating and Kaname just stalking and peeking on Zero. The old man slid their bill on the counter and Kaname hurriedly went for his wallet. He withdrew a credit card and presented it to the old man, who just looked at him with wonderment.

Zero rolled his eyes and reached for his pocket. He paid the bill for his eaten and Kaname's untouched food and stood up.

"I was going to pay for this." Kaname spoke.

"Sorry to bother you but sire, I am afraid, people who often come to this place to eat aren't rich enough to pay their bills with credit-cards, so they just take cash." Zero used the sarcastic tone and once again rolled his eyes.

Both of them left the Ramen shop, sun was about to set, vista colored in deep hues of orange and pale yellowish lights. No sign of clouds and breeze to that. Zero was happy, finally no more seeing this leech and a free life yet once again. He turned around to see other boy and smiled, well this, the least bit he can do.

"Alright then, good bye" Zero waved and waggled his fingers.

"Why? What you think where you are going?" Kaname inquired.

"Huh? Have you forgotten, we have eaten our food and now I am free to go, so please leave me alone now, since I don't owe you anymore."

"But I do." Kaname commented.

"What the hell?" Zero barked.

"Well you see, today's lunch was on me, but you paid the bill, so I owe you and I never keep people's debt on me." Kaname shrugged. Did Zero think he could get himself out of this easily? How naïve of him.

"No! No, please I don't need any money or anything just leave me alone, that's all I want. Cant you see I don't like you." Zero yelled.

"I am afraid I can't do that, I have told you earlier and I am repeating myself for your sake again, that you belong to me and me only and I shall make you mine soon. I have decided you to be my future wife and Zero there is no use denying the fact that you belong to me."

"GO TO HELL YOU LEECH! I don't belong to anyone but myself. I don't care what you think or what your sick mind is playing at, I am never going to be your partner in your life and that's final." Zero snarled. He was done, his patience was running out and he was tired.

"We'll see that Zero, next time lunch at my favorite place." Kaname grabbed Zero by his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Kiss was chaste and a hint of possessiveness lingered into it. Kaname retreated back and turned around to walk back to where had parked his car, leaving a stunned Zero behind.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my reviewers, you all deserve cookies :3**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Zero sat in a chair near the window of his room, looking out at half moon and nothing particularly. Night was calming as ever. His eyes moving after every few minutes from scenery outside his window to a rose placed on the side table of his single bed. He sighed audibly, remembering how humiliating this whole situation was getting day by day for him.

It had already been three days since that meeting (awkward meeting) with Kuran and that...that Kiss. Unconsciously his hand rose up to his lips and his fingers touched his lower lip side to side.

"Arghhhh!" Zero clutched his head between his hands, he was feeling very awkward. Since the date NO the meeting, Kuran had been sending him roses every day. Rose at his doorstep, rose in his school locker, rose some random girl handing him over and giggling at the same time. Roses, roses everywhere.

When he had found a rose in his school locker few of his friends had been standing with him and they had bluntly asked him, if he had a secret admirer to which he had strictly denied and shook his head at neck breaking speed. He had cursed his filthy locker for not having a working lock over it. Damn it.

When all of his mates had left him alone in the school locker area, he had grabbed the flower and crushed it between his palms and threw it into nearby dustbin cursing Kuran audibly.

He was somewhat curious that why not this rose did had a card with it, with some cheesy flirtatious pick up line written in it? Because the one he had found on his door steps that morning had a card attached with a russet ribbon bearing a vulgar love line written on it.

When he had moved back to his locker, his eyes caught sight of a mini card; he had picked it up with shaking hand and numb fingers. He took a deep breath and unfolded it, there written with silver glittery pen was

"To my Love, Mine and Mine only Zero Kiryu.

By Yours and yours only

Kaname Kuran."

Zero had cursed and shoved that card in his pocket and had walked away angrily.

Zero once again turned his attention towards the rose on his side table. He stood up and walked over to his bed; he sat on his bed and picked up the rose. It was the tenth rose since past three days. He had almost received three everyday with the exception of today. Today it was the fourth one. Sighing he brought this rose near his nose and inhaled its fresh scent. It made him happy somehow.

He did not know what exactly was going on with him, but after first day when he had practically tore every card and smashed every rose and had thrown them in dustbins nearby, he could not bring himself to do the same with every other rose. So he had kept all of the roses in his school bag, like some stupid school girl. His hands were now unconsciously tracing up and down the soft rose petals and he was absentmindedly looking at it.

"Why? Why Kuran is doing this?" This question was racing round after round in his mind. He was unable to understand why was Kuran trying to woo him? Why was he running after him, when there were thousands of girls ready to jump on mere gesture of his finger? He could get any girl he wants, then why Zero? Why he? He who was not even rich, not even well educated, hell he was still in high school, why him when he was a boy who was not even gay.

Zero placed the rose back on to the table and slid a hand through his silver locks. He flopped onto his bed not in a very comfortable position and brought his hand back to his lips, yet once again. Why was there this tightness in his stomach, whenever those russet eyes crossed his vision? Why was there a tingly feeling on his lips ever since the first time that bastard had kissed him? Why did not he feel disgusted? What was wrong with him?

Zero closed his eyes not bothering to see the dim moon light sneaking inside his room and placed his right arm above his eyes to cover them.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered with shaking legs and a pounding heart.

* * *

Kaname was walking in the hallways of Kuran Castle to get back to his room. A grin was plastered on his handsome face and he could not hide how happy he was. It had been three days since he and Zero had ate together and since then he had been sending him roses three every day.

But today when a thought had crossed his mind sitting in his office in an overly boring business meeting, that how badly he wanted to see those lilac eyes, which were like unending chasms filled with mystery, challenge and never ending determination. He had called meeting off and he made a run (well not literally) to see Zero. It was about 4:30 pm and he did not know where to find Zero since school would be long closed.

So he had chosen to walk in the direction of Zero's house in hope to see his silver haired beauty. On his way to Zero's place his eyes caught a glimpse of silver in a basketball court near Zero's home. It was Zero wearing khaki basketball shorts and a teal t-shirt. He was playing one on one against another boy. Kaname had concealed himself behind a tree to see his Zero secretly, so not to disturb his performance. He had gotten mesmerized by the movements and looks of Zero. He simply had lost his breath seeing such an energetic side of Zero. Kaname had felt like a stalker but damn everything, he could not care less. He wanted to see Zero and that's what he is doing right now. When the game had come to an end to Kaname's displeasure, he had seen Zero in the most exposed form.

After finishing his game Zero had removed his T-shirt, his body was shining with sweat and after effects of game. He was panting heavily and at that moment Kaname could not help but imagine, Zero laying sprawled on his bed with rose petals all over him and panting and moaning his name with a deep red blush adoring his cheeks.

"No!" Kaname had mentally smacked himself for being such a pervert but could he help it? Was it in his hands to not to imagine such pictures of the most sexist human he had ever laid his eyes on? God Zero was so sexy that e wanted to eat him up.

He saw Zero leaving the place and smiling? His eyes widened he had never seen Zero smiling and to his utter disbelief, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed in his life. He could not help more; he wanted to run like a maniac and tackle Zero down to the ground and kiss him passionately to the point, where he'd lose himself into Zero. He wanted to so bad to ravish the yummy looking body right here right now. No, No, No what was he thinking? He is gentleman; yes he is, so he should act like one. He Shook his head a little, was it to shake those thoughts out of his mind or was it denial? Either way, he sternly told himself, he wasn't going to give in to that way of thinking. He would wait for Zero even if it meant eternity.

Sighing kaname averted his eyes from the delicious sight and rested his head against the tree trunk. He wanted Zero; he wanted him to be his and his only, but how? Zero was not like ordinary aristocrat girls, who would throw themselves on him in a second, he was lively, determined, defiant, feisty and self conscious. All in all no one could take Zero's place in his heart, Zero was zero and that was that.

Kaname was brought back to his bearings, when his mother pounced at him and giggled holding his arm and clinging to it desperately. He smiled back at her nary another expression but smile.

"Good evening Mother."

"Good evening dear, come with me, I want you to meet someone." she smiled.

"And who that might be?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He was sure person must be one of his mother's weird friends, who still took him to be a five year old and loved to hug him or even pinch his cheeks. He shuddered with dread of trauma might he face this evening, but his mother cooled him off by saying what came next.

"I am so happy Kaname dear that finally you and my sweet dear Yuki will be a together, since you are supposed to make an announcement next week. Paparazzi is going to go crazy oh my." she giggled once more. " ahh and Shiki has brought his girl friend home to let her meet our family isn't it nice? Finally, one less competition for my Yuki Chan."

Kaname's eyes narrowed, why his mother must always mention Yuki in his presence. He didn't even like her a bit. She was stupid and clingy to no end.

"Mother I-I have something important to tell you." He must tell his mother about Zero he was running short on time.

"Kaname dear everything can wait so please be a good son and follow me, you must meet Rima Chan. She is such a sweet girl. Dear Shiki he has such a choice and a classy taste, I must say." Juri took Kaname by his arm and lead him to the waiting guest.

* * *

"Danzo! What a pleasant surprise. Please have a seat." a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and sharp features smiled and beckoned Danzo, the notorious photographer plus columnist to a seat, in front of her office desk.

"Thank you Aida San, but I am in a hurry since it's a matter or urgency." Danzo said calmly but with a wicked smirk on his face.

"I see. So what is it?" an envelope was thrown on her office table and with the force envelope was thrown few pictures slid out of it and scattered on the table. Seeing pictures Aida's eyes widened and she hurriedly picked them up, looking one after another. Her dazed expression change into a devilish smirk and she exclaimed in over joy.

"Wonderful! that is going to be a big hit Danzo. Kaname Kuran Caught kissing an unknown guy, not only once but twice. Look at these pictures so vivid and clear. Danzo Thank you so much."

"Make sure to wait for the right time. We'll publish these pictures right after wedding declaration, so must you wait." Danzo spoke with a thoughtful expression.

"As you Say Danzo as you say."

* * *

Aido was rubbing his temples in utter frustration and extreme apprehension. His eyes were red shot with anger.

"Kiryu Zero huh?" he fished through his jackets pocket and brought his cell phone out. He dialed a number and waited patiently for the answer from the other end tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

"Hello, Aido San. What a surprise it is. So how my I help you?" asked the person on the other line.

"Izaya I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Aido San."

"I want you to find out where Kiryu Zero lives. His mother is a servant at Kuran Castle. Make sure no third party is involved, but yourself and me." Aido spoke with bitter tone and visible venom in his voice.

"Consider it done Aido San. By the way, what I am suppose to do after digging out all the information about that guy?"

"Wait for my instructions and next call and mind you Izaya make it all quick. I am not a patient person when it comes to things I can't withstand." He narrowed his eyes.

"I shall Aido San."

"And Izaya" Aido paused and closed his eyes rubbing bridge of his nose. "Prepare a plan to eliminate Kiryu Zero, I want him dead."

TBC


End file.
